mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Khabib Nurmagomedov vs. Rafael Dos Anjos
The first round began. Feeling out process. Khabib lands a left uppercut, not flush. 4:00. Khabib lands a counter left. Dos Anjos lands a good body kick. Khabib works a double. RDA defends, Khabib lifts him and tries to slam him, just lays him down. RDA working to stand. Khabib lands three rights under. RDA scrambles and stands defending a single. RDA lands a couple rights to the body. Khabib still working hard for it, 3:00. He gets it. RDA stands to the clinch. RDA lands a few rights under and they break. RDA lands a hard body kick and a blocked high kick. Khabib lands a good right but eats a jab, lands a good left, works a double. He gets it. Half-guard. RDA thinking kimura, Khabib stepping over well. 2:00. RDA let it go. He stands to the waist cinch, lands a couple rights around. Clinch. RDA lands a few rights inside. Khabib works a single. RDA stuffs it. Khabib knees the thigh, RDA breaks kneeing the body, lands a hard body kick, eats a hard right uppercut, Khabib works a single. 1:00. RDA stuffs it and they break. Khabib lands a front kick. RDA lands a good body kick. RDA lands a good right hook. 30. RDA lands a left to the body. Khabib lands a right and a body kick. 15. RDA lands a hard right hook, eats a counter right, Khabib tries a flying knee and lands a right, R1 ends, 10-9 Khabib, great round. "He took you down, you lost the first round," they tell RDA, "stay away from the cage and use your reach, you only lost because you got taken down, keep it standing. In and out. Do like Lyoto, you gotta use the kicks. You felt his hands, you're good." R2 began. RDA lands an inside kick and misses a high kick. Khabib tries a front kick. RDA lands a leg kick. He lands a jab. Khabib landsa body kick. RDA lands a good right hook. Khabib lands a counter jab. Khabib lands a right. And another. He lands a jab. Khabib lands a right uppercut and another, gets the double, 4:00. RDA thinking guillotine in half-guard. Butterfly guard now still looking for it. Half-guard now. He's working hard for it. Khabib escapes and the crowd roars. RDA works to stand. 3:00. Khabib knees the body as he takes the back. RDA works to stand. Khabib gets a hook. RDA works hard to stand, Khabib knees the leg. Ref wants work. Khabib knees the leg and the body. RDA shrugs at the ref. "Get yourself out Rafael!" Khabib knees the leg. Another one. 2:00. One hook from Khabib again. RDA stands and defends a double. Khabib puts him down to half-guard defending another guillotine. Khabib escapes. RDA lands a right elbow to the hip. Slight boos. RDA regains guard. Ref wants work. Khabib lands a right elbow. 1:00 with a left elbow and a right. A hard right elbow. RDA lands a left elbow. Khabib passes to half-guard. RDA regains guard. 35, Right elbow from Khabib. Short left elbow. Another. Boos. 15. Left elbow and another. Khabib lands a right and RDA stands, R2 ends, 10-9 Khabib. "You gotta win this last round, you lost the first and second," they tell RDA, "you can't be taken down, keep the pressure on him the whole time." Little cut under RDA's left eye. R3 began. RDA blocks a high kick. And another. Khabib blocks a hard body kick and lands a right uppercut. RDA lands a partially blocked high kick. Khabib lands a front kick and eats a body kick. They clinch. 4:00. Khabib works a single. Khabib lands a left elbow. Boos. RDA stuffs it and they break. Khabib tries a standing left elbow. Khabib lands a left. Khabib lands a body kick and eats one, defends a single. Khabib gets a beautiful throw to side control, the crowd roars, 3:00. RDA regains half-guard. Crowd chants Khabib. RDA regains guard. Khabib passes back to half-guard. RDA closes guard again. 2:00. Khabib lands a couple left elbows. Butterfly guard. He lands a couple lefts. He passes to half-guard. RDA thinks leglock. Khabib stands out, passes back to half-guard. A right to the body, a hard right elbow. RDA closes guard eating a right. More to the body. 1:00. RDA thinks armbar but eats a huge right. Khabib gets the back. 35. A couple good rights under. RDA regains half-guard. A short left. Boos. Rights to the body. RDA regains guard. 10. A hard right to the body and then two good rights for Khabib, R3 ends, 10-9 Khabib, clearcut 30-27 UD.